Coaxial cable connectors are replete in the field of broadband communications, among other fields and related applications. A typical coaxial cable connector such as, for example, an F-type connector, retains a prepared coaxial cable end within a connector body that also retains a hollow tubular post. The connector further includes a freely rotatable threaded coupling nut that is secured to the connector body and/or the post. The coupling nut permits attachment between the connector and an appliance such as a television, computer or other device having an external interface port. The prepared coaxial cable end is engaged within the connector body by the post and retained therein wherein the center conductor of the prepared coaxial cable outwardly extends from the mating end of the connector. An external interface port of the appliance having a center receptacle can then be coupled to the center conductor of the coaxial cable wherein the connector is engaged to the port by the coupling nut. Reliable securement of the external interface port to the connector nut using a threaded connection enables both electrical and mechanical interconnection to be made with the connector.
A general problem in the attachment of coaxial cable connectors, such as those noted above, to a external appliance port is that the rotatable coupling nut can loosen over time due to several factors. Among these factors are a lack of adequate initial tightening (e.g., improper number of turns), intended or unintentional movement of the appliance, and/or other reasons. Correction of this problem is a recurrent need in this industry.
Another related concern in the field is that improper tightening of an engaged external interface port invariably results in a lack of electrical continuity. That is, typical coaxial cable connectors require intimate compressive contact between the respective face surfaces of the interface port and a post flange of the connector in order to guarantee effective electrical continuity and to provide adequate shielding from noise and other forms of electrical interference. There is a need, therefore, to provide a coaxial cable connector that addresses, at a minimum, each of the above-noted concerns.